<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changes by tilla123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058187">Changes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilla123/pseuds/tilla123'>tilla123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilla123/pseuds/tilla123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants to go the ball but he hasn't a thing to wear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/gifts">Zaniida</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990351">Somehow I Miss Box Socials</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida">Zaniida</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thor!"  Loki stood before the mirror, frowning.  "Thor!"</p><p>His brother staggered into the room holding his head.  "Will you stop screaming?  What the devil is your problem?"</p><p>Loki whirled and waved his hand.  "Look at me!  Stark's gala is three days from now and I haven't a thing to wear!"</p><p>Thor sighed.  "And you're worried why?"  </p><p>Loki stared.  "Why?  Why?  Why do you think?  It's the biggest event of the season.  I can't wear just any old thing!"</p><p>"Magic something."</p><p>Closing his eyes, Loki shook his head.  "If I'm distracted, anything I 'magic' could disappear and knowing Stark there will be dozens, if not hundreds, of distractions."</p><p>Thor shrugged.  "I'm sure there'll be people there who won't mind at all if you suddenly have a problem with your costume.  They didn't when that singer had hers at the Super Bowl and there were thousands there."  Loki growled, grabbed his brother's arm and transported them both to the Mall.  "What are we doing here?"</p><p>"Shopping," Loki snapped, waltzing into Saks.  He dashed through the store picking through the suits and shaking his head.  </p><p>Eventually, his eyes fastened first on a black velvet suit and a ruffled white silk shirt, then a pair of grey silk trousers and a soft green tunic.  Striding into the nearby dressing room, he slipped into the suit, pulled his hair into a tidy braid and strode back out.  "What think you, brother?" he asked as he twirled about.</p><p>Thor nodded.  "It's fine, Loki.  Can we go now?"</p><p>"No, we cannot."  Loki threw up his hands, strode over to the women's section and started gathering gowns off the racks.</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>"My sister is looking for something for a very exclusive party," he explained.  "Thought I'd help her out."  </p><p>He smiled winningly and the clerk smiled back.  "Of course."</p><p>A few minutes later Loki strolled out of the dressing room, wearing a brilliant emerald and gold silk sheath with a mandarin collar and no back to speak of at all, hair flowing loose over her bare shoulders.  "Well?"  </p><p>Thor gulped.  "You can't go like that!  It shows bloody everything!"</p><p>"Right.  Be right back."  Back into the dressing room and out of the silk.  He frowned and changed into the grey trousers.  "Better?"</p><p>Thor nodded.  "Much.  Now, let's go."</p><p>Loki looked in the mirror.  "I want to try a few more."  Back into the dressing room to dance out the door in a full-skirted, long-sleeved velvet of deep dark red, with her hair bound on top of her head.  "How's this?"  Thor was asleep.  "Fine."  He plodded back to the changing room, glared and changed back to his 'regulars'.   </p><p>"Let's go," he muttered, shaking his brother awake.  "There's nothing here that will do."</p><p>"Try this," Thor said, shoving a pale grey pair of slim leather pants and a black lace top at him. </p><p>"As a man or as a woman?"  Loki smirked.</p><p>"Whatever.  Why not both?"</p><p>And he did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>